Is It Me You're Looking For?
by onceuponahungergames
Summary: Once upon a time, a love existed that even the darkness couldn't keep apart. Now, no one can save her, except maybe her queen. *MULTI CHAPTER FIC* *MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH(S)* I own nothing. I am a poor, young, gay lover of ouat
1. Chapter 1 - Day 21, Morning

It's been three weeks. Three, long, agonizing weeks since the Savior of Storybrooke became the feared Dark One. Regina, the Charmings, Henry, Robin, Hook, and Belle have been trying everything: reading spell books, trying to find a portal to the Enchanted Forest to find Merlin, and attempting to summon the elusive Dark One.

Mostly, it's Hook yelling at the dagger for an appearance of the Dark One, to which Regina usually just rolls her eyes and mumbles what an imbecile he is.

There has been no sign of the Dark One in the past three weeks, which makes the whole town a nervous wreck. Their _Savior_ is in trouble. She needs to be _saved_. Every time Snow hears this, she breaks down into tears, while David comforts her.

Regina really had enough of this pity party for the first few days after the whole thing happened.

It still feels surreal to her. The darkness was about to consume her; she could feel her veins flooding with it. Then, her white knight sacrificed herself so that she could have _her happy ending_. Emma saved her. If only she had known that Regina's happy ending wasn't without her.

One night, the group, with the exclusion of Henry, is walking to Regina's office, hoping something in there can help their cause. "We have to find her before something horrible happens," Snow announces, annoying the hell out of Regina, to which she replies, "What do you think I've been trying to do all this time? Figuring out if Rachel and Ross were actually on a break?"

"Let's not get angry over this. We are all working for the same cause," David interjects, intently looking at Regina. She nods and they arrive at Regina's office. "How the hell are we supposed to find anything in here that could help us?" Hook bellows as Regina opens the door.

"You could try and stop yelling so goddamn loud all the time. I'm surprised I haven't cut out your tongue yet," a voice hisses from the inside of the office. The voice belongs to the person they've been trying to find for almost a month.

The Dark One stares at the group, clad in black leather, her white hair tied into a tight bun, blood red lipstick the only color to her pale complexion. She is leaning back in the chair, her legs propped up onto the desk, and bites into a red apple.

"Emma!" Snow shouts, the sight of her daughter catching her off-guard. The Dark One makes a disgusted face as she spits out the piece of the apple she was chewing. "Ugh, it's spoiled. Seriously, the grocery store should not sell this shit," she says, clearly not caring about the other people in the room with her. "I'll need to have a word with them. Or I should just kill them all," she growls, locking eyes with Regina. _She's trying to get a rise out of us_ , Regina thinks, knowing the Dark One just wants to toy with them.

Snow makes a move to run toward the Dark One, but David holds her back, the motion not going unnoticed by the Dark One. "What, Dad, aren't you happy to see me too?" she jests, a sadistic smile gracing her features.

David shakes his head and pleads, "Emma, whatever this is, you need to fight it. You're stronger than this." She laughs at his "inspiring-Dad-speech" and states, "And you need to fight the urge of being an annoying, righteous jackass for once in your life. Speaking of annoying, how is my little baby brother? I bet he's _dying_ to see me."

The Charmings shudder at this venomous mention of their child, their eyes widening and they hold on to each other a little tighter.

Belle decides to ease the tension and decides to speak up. "I know that you're high on power right now, Emma, but please, I can help you. I've helped Rumple in the past-"

"And look how great that worked for you! He looks even more like a coward than I ever imagined he'd be," The Dark One cuts her off, the intensity of her gaze causing Belle to look anywhere but her direction. "Dark One, stop this. Stop this, now. Give me back my Emma," Hook orders. The Dark One's eyes turn darker, hatred emanating from them.

"How dare you address me like I stole your girl. I hate to tell you Captain Guyliner, but 'your Emma' isn't coming back. She never was yours. _I_ never was yours."

"Emma." Regina pipes up before Hook can get another word in. The Dark One's attention immediately snaps to the brunette, her eyes growing wide and gleaming with mischief and... _is that excitement?_

The Dark One stands up and waltzes over to Regina, carelessly tossing the apple in her hand in Snow's direction, landing at her and David's feet.

"Would you look at this, the Evil Queen came to grace me with her presence today. Shall I bow to you or pay you homage by slaughtering an entire village?" she mocks, her smile turning from sly to feral in a matter of seconds.

She is close to Regina, at least a half a foot away, and she can feel the coldness radiating from the Dark One. _She still looks like Emma_ , Regina thinks. She isn't as scaly as Gold was; she has more of a shine of glitter on her skin. She may be evil, but, _God_ , is she intoxicating.

"How dare you speak to her that way!" a voice near her knocks Regina out of her stupor. The Dark One scrutinizes the owner of the voice, and turns her attention back to Regina, glaring at her.

"You brought him? You brought fucking forest boy?!" she shouts, her anger boiling over. The Dark One takes a deep breath, calming herself. "Well, I shouldn't have expected anything less from a woman who would do anything for attention from a man," she berates. Regina gasps, truly feeling the hurt her _friend_ unintentionally gave her.

"Emma! Stop that!" Snow squeaks. The Dark One laughs, walking toward Snow and David, her heels clicking against the floor sounding very ominous. "How the tables have turned. Snow White defending the Evil Queen instead of the Savior. It's delicious," she smirks and strokes Snow's face, causing her to shudder from her cool fingertips.

She then turns her attention to Hook, stepping right into his personal space, looking him dead in the eyes. "It's hilarious that you'd come to save the woman you _love_ from being who she truly is. I should just rip you to shreds now...but that wouldn't be polite, would it?" the Dark One latches onto his black, leather jacket, effectively surprising Hook. "You don't... You don't know Emma... You're not her..." he stutters. The Dark One's features become grim and she utters, "I am Emma. I am who I've always wanted to be. You should get that through your thick skull before you hurt yourself," and shoves Hook backwards, making him fall to the floor.

Her attention returns back to Regina, a playful yet vexing glint in her eyes. "So, my Queen, how are you going to destroy me? Make me suffer? Punish me? Throw me on my knees and make me beg you for my release?" she drawls. Regina feels her body temperature rising. _What the hell is that?_ , she asks herself, trying not to let her discomfort show. "Is it getting too hot in here for you, Your Majesty?" the Dark One insinuates, the devilish grin back on her face.

"Emma, don't do this. You need to let go of this darkness. Come back to us," Regina says. "Please."

The Dark One looks comically surprised. "Did you just beg?" she asks the brunette. Her voice sounds deeper to Regina, causing her pulse to quicken. The Dark One advances towards her, until they are close again. "Beg for me, Regina," she snarls. There's a plume of black smoke and she's gone, leaving the remaining five people to question how in the hell they are going to succeed with their mission.

* * *

hey everybody! thanks for reading and commenting. y'all are the greatest 3 if you have any questions, critique, or suggestions, please let me know! long live swan queen :D

you can also find this on archive of our own with my same username (onceuponahungergames)

-juju :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 21, Mid-Afternoon

CHAPTER 2 – DAY 21, MID-AFTERNOON

The six decide to take a breather and leave the office. Regina and Robin go back to the Mills mansion and go to her study. "What are you hoping to find in here that we haven't gone over, Regina?" Robin questions, sounding utterly exhausted.

"I'm _hoping_ to find something without the two idiots, Captain Guyliner, and Belle slowing me down," she retorts. Robin laughs, "No insulting name for Belle?" That makes Regina smile for the first time in weeks. "She hasn't entirely pissed me off yet."

Robin grins and sits down in front of a bookcase in Regina's study, browsing the titles inscribed on the spines of the books.

Regina notices Henry's book, _Once Upon A Time_ , on her desk. She sinks into her chair and lets her hands caress the leather-bound storybook. She gingerly pages through the book, checking that she hadn't missed any important information about the Dark One's genealogy.

Regina runs a hand through her hair, sighing loud enough for Robin to notice and move closer to her. "Regina, you're driving yourself mad with all of this," he blurts out. Regina glares at him with fury igniting her eyes. Robin is startled by the scowl he's receiving, but goes on anyway. "I'm not saying that getting the darkness out of Emma isn't important. Of course it is. It's just that… well…"

"It's just that what, Robin?" Regina is standing now, her anger boiling over. "That her pirate should be doing this? Should be slaving himself over books and ancient scrolls that might have a way to bring his beloved Swan back?" she slams her hands on the wooden desk under her, effectively silencing the outlaw across from her. Regina takes a deep breath, her gaze softening, "He doesn't even know where to look," she grumbles.

It almost sounds pleading to Robin, as if she's saying, "I'm the only one who has the sense to save her. Let me do it."

He presses on, "And you do? Regina, I understand how much Emma means to you. She bloody well saved your life. I get you feel like you now need to save her, but it doesn't just have to be you. We're all here to help you, love. Trust me." He puts his hand on her cheek and smiles. Regina leans her forehead on his and closes her eyes. She enjoys this moment of closeness and calm with her love, her _soul mate_.

But all enjoyment of the moment ceases when a voice hisses, "He has no idea how much I mean to you."

Regina jumps, startled by the voice. Robin worriedly searches her eyes and fervently asks, "Regina? Love, what's wrong?" She shakes her head and answers, "I… I thought I heard someone." "I'll go check the front door," he suggests.

Regina doesn't have the energy to tell him that it wasn't someone outside; it was someone in her head.

He kisses her forehead and leaves the room. As soon as he steps out of the room, the study's doors swing closed and lock, trapping Regina inside the room. The lights go out and Regina feels the temperature of the room turn ice cold.

"You can't save me," the voice is back, but it's echoing around the room, making it impossible for Regina to point out where it's coming from. She can also hear Robin trying desperately to open the doors to the study.

"I don't know what makes you think there is any hope," the voice hisses at her again, now sounding more familiar. "Just give up, Regina. Give in to the darkness." The echoes go from bouncing all over the room to a single point behind Regina.

"Give in to _me_." She could swear she felt hot breath on her neck and hands on her waist. Regina's eyelids grow heavy all of a sudden and she leans in to the menacing, yet comforting, presence behind her. "Emma…" she whispers. Regina turns around and finds no one behind her.

"REGINA!" Robin yells from the opposite side of the study's doors. Regina magically unlocks the doors with a wave of her hand and Robin stumbles in the room. "My love, are you alright? What happened?" he questions, bringing Regina into his arms. "I'm fine, Robin. I'm fine," she mumbles into his shoulder.

"Like hell you are. What just happened in here?" he demands. If this were anyone else, Regina would have turned him into dust. "How _dare_ he talk to you that way, my Queen," the voice chides. She shakes the voice off and answers him, "It was Emma. She's just playing with us, distracting us from what we have to do."

"How is she doing that? Is it some new type of magic?"

"I don't know. I suppose the Dark One's powers allow her to do some… _interesting_ things."

"We'll figure it out, Regina," Robin encourages her. "We can save her."

Tears accumulate in Regina's eyes. As she drops her head down on Robin's shoulder again, she murmurs, "I don't think she wants to be saved."

* * *

Across town, sitting at her kitchen table, the Dark One puts the object back in its box, softly laughing. "Oh, Regina," she mumbles. "I didn't think it would be so easy to manipulate you." She rises from the table and puts the box in a cabinet above the sink. "What's your big plan now, oh mysterious Dark One?"

"Now, this is where you come in, my pet," the Dark One purrs to the woman across the room. "Finally," the woman drawled. "What will you have me do, my mistress?" The Dark One backed the woman up against the kitchen counter, their lips almost touching. "Show me how much you want to _fuck_ over the thief and the queen," she growls.

Zelena chuckles. "Oh yes, Dark One."

* * *

hey everyone! once again, thanks for reading and commenting. love you all so very much! super big shout out to my girl, kaiti, for helping me write this chapter! (she ships outlaw queen but loves swan queen hella)

-juju :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 22, Dawn

The cool morning air caresses the Dark One's skin as she walks out onto her front porch and onto her lawn. The smell of the dew on the grass greets her as she strolls through her yard. She has been doing this routine every day for the past three weeks: waking up at an ungodly hour of the morning and taking a stroll to the docks. She didn't know why the docks called to her. Maybe it was because of the infuriating pirate residing on his ship tied up there. She really needed to deal with him, but this morning is way too nice to ruin with his presence.

The Dark One sits down on a bench overlooking the water. She relaxes against the hard, wood surface, a contented sigh escaping her lips. She could stay there forever, watching the sun rise on the horizon, the water lapping against the dock, the ships rocking with the current. _It's so peaceful_ , she thinks. This is what she wants. Peace. For once, she just wants to find her peace, whatever that may be, and she will do anything to get it.

But right now, she wants to run wild. The darkness let her discover her inner most desires, not making her afraid of what they were anymore. She now can say what she wants and not feel guilty. She can use people to get what she wants. She can have _fun_.

And her fun was just beginning. Since resurfacing to the "heroes of Storybrooke", she has gotten to tell Hook exactly what she thinks of him, Zelena gave her undying support to take down the archer, and Regina finally gave in to her desire.

The last point makes the Dark One smile in spite of herself. Regina's desire. _For her_. She always knew that she and the former Evil Queen held a bond far more than "just friends". Ever since she arrived in Storybrooke, she had a special place in her head for the beautiful brunette.

Yes, her head. She didn't dare say that other place. Not while she was the Dark One. She couldn't let that type of thinking cloud her cruel intentions.

"Brooding, are we?" a voice snaps the Dark One out of her thoughts, but she remains looking at the water in front of her. "Would you expect anything less out of me?" she questions back. Zelena chuckles, and sits down next to the Dark One. "How did you find me?"

"You do this every morning. When I wake up, and you're nowhere in the house to be found, I just guess."

"And you guessed I would be here."

"You're quite predictable, even as the Dark One, Emma."

"I've told you not to call me that," the Dark One snaps, her eyes burning into the witch's. "Why? Reserving it for my sister?" Zelena taunts. "Don't start with this," the Dark One warns. "You know I could kill you whenever I want."

"And yet, I'm still alive. I think you just keep me around for my company."

"You know why I keep you around."

"Yeah, I'm the closest thing you'll get to sleeping with Regina Mills."

In an instant, Zelena is thrown on the ground, the Dark One looming just above her, their faces inches apart. "Funny how we always end up in this position, my mistress," she jokes again. "Listen well, witch," the Dark One growls.

"The rules I set out for this to work were simple. You'd give me your body, and I'd give you everything you'd need to take down your ex-lover and sister. You're just a pawn in this game I'm playing. You're expendable. I could win this all by myself, but I'm letting you play because you _want_ to."

Zelena shivers at these words, all of a sudden understanding the amount of power the woman on top of her has over her life. The Dark One dips her head, their lips almost touching. "And I know how much you _want_ this," she breathes. Zelena grins and replies, "Well then, Dark One, there's one more thing I want."

"And what is that?"

"Let me up so we can carry on this conversation like civilized human beings."

The Dark One smirks and gets off of Zelena. She stands up and looks down at the redhead. "What? Does the Dark One not have an ounce of chivalry left in her anymore?" Zelena pouts. The Dark One rolls her eyes and eventually offers a hand in the witch's direction. She pulls Zelena onto her feet and suddenly they're closer than they were on the ground, if that's at all possible.

The Dark One's gaze settles on Zelena's lips then back to her eyes. She catches Zelena staring at her lips as well. "So, what are we doing today?" Zelena whispers, eyes still glued to the other woman's lips.

At that moment, a thought popped in her head, a menacing smirk gracing her features. "Let's go see what the mayor and outlaw are up to."

Zelena sighs and whines, "You just had to ruin a perfectly good moment, didn't you?" The Dark One grins and brings Zelena flush against her body. "And I thought you were just in this to get revenge and get off," the Dark One jokes. "Shut up," Zelena replies and presses her lips against the Dark One's.

It's a quick kiss because the Dark One pulls away, extremely startled and annoyed at what just transpired. "What the hell was that?" she grumbles. Zelena seems disappointed, for a reason unknown to the Dark One. "I'm just testing something out, that's all, my mistress," she answers. Then, her demeanor completely changes, her disappointment morphing into something playful. "Now, let's go see if the star crossed lovers will make us some breakfast."

The Dark One smirks and says, "I call the bacon."

* * *

Regina wakes up to the sound of the bed shifting and someone walking to the window on the other side of her bedroom. "Robin?" she mumbles, trying to shake off the power of sleep. She hears him sigh, "I woke you."

"What's wrong?" she asks, concerned. "It's just something you said yesterday. When we were in your study," he answers. "What was it, dear?" she gets up from the bed and moves towards him. "You called Killian 'Captain Guyliner'."

She wants to laugh out loud, but when she sees his face, Regina's look turns quizzical. "Yes and? I don't see what's bad-"

"-Emma called him that." Regina scoffs. "I don't see the problem in that! We just have similar tastes in our disdain for the handless wonder, I suppose," she defends.

Robin turns around and faces her, his face unreadable. "I'm not saying it's a problem! I'm worried!" Regina knits her brows together and crosses her arms ion her chest. "Worried? About what?" Robin immediately averts his eyes from her, focusing at some interesting spot on the bedroom floor. He looks ashamed for some reason that Regina cannot understand. Then it _clicks_.

"You're worried I'll turn evil again, aren't you?" she says so quietly, she's not even sure if Robin heard her. But he releases a shaky breath, letting Regina know that she confirmed what he was thinking. She can feel the anger welling up inside her, and her voice rises, "Well, if I haven't made this perfectly clear, I will now. There is no way I will turn into that monster again, not even to stop Emma."

She can see the underlying fear in his eyes and sighs, "The two of us calling a certain person the same name is merely a coincidence, okay?" Regina goes to comfort Robin, feeling like this situation should completely be switched around.

 _Don't touch him_. _Don't give in to him_. _Give in to me_. "I'm sorry, Regina," he whimpers into her neck as she embraces him. Regina rubs circles on his back and murmurs, "It's okay, Robin. Try not to worry about things that won't happen."

 _Things that won't happen_. _Like you saving me_? "Shut up," Regina grunts. Robin pulls away from her, just so their faces are a few inches apart. "The Dark One again?"

"Don't call her the Dark One. Don't give her that satisfaction," Regina scolds him. "How is it that you can hear her and I can't? I don't understand how she's solely getting to you."

Regina considers this and can't immediately think of any reason that she's the only person in this town that the Dark One is connecting to. "I don't know, Robin. It's too early to think about this," she mutters. "How about we take a shower, eh?" he suggests, a playful glint in his eyes. Regina grins and answers, "I'll join you in a bit, dear." He kisses her on the cheek and leaves the room.

Something said to her like that should have made Regina feel bubbly and excited, but it doesn't. It feels more like a dull twinge of pain. _Pain? Oh, now why would there be pain? Maybe because love is w_ \- "No!" Regina grumbles. _I'm just kidding, Your Majesty. Take a joke once in a while._ Regina has had enough with the Dark One's jokes for today. "Shut up, Emma," she mumbles, and heads toward the bathroom. _Your wish is my command_.

Regina walks into the bathroom and is greeted by the sound of running water and Robin humming a song she immediately recognizes. " _Hello_ by Lionel Richie? You've been going through my record collection, haven't you?"

He answers her with a laugh, "Come in here, my love." She sheds her clothes and steps into the shower. Robin's arms encircle her mid-section and pulls her to him. He plants kisses all along her neck and jaw, eventually leading to her lips. Regina's eyes close and she kisses him back. Suddenly, the dull ache she had before is gone. She melts into the kiss and her arms rest on his shoulders.

All of a sudden, she wants more. Regina brings her legs around his hips and deepens the kiss. That's when things start to seem _different_. Regina doesn't feel Robin's beard or mustache anymore. The hands holding her are smaller, but strong. The body she is pressed up against is nothing like Robin's at all. She pulls away and her eyelids slowly flutter open, only to see familiar green eyes staring back at her. This is _not_ Robin. And she doesn't mind. She launches back into a kiss, moaning and letting her hands wander all over the other person's body.

" _Emma_ ," she whispers against the other's lips.

The other person instantly jerks backwards, confusing the hell out of Regina. She opens her eyes again and she sees a baffled Robin looking back at her. _What the f_ \- "Regina, what did you just say?" Robin asks. He doesn't look as hurt as a normal man should when the woman he's making out with says another person's name, but he looks embarrassed as hell.

"I'm loosing my mind," Regina's voice cracks. "She's in my head. She's everywhere, Robin."

"Let's get you dried and in some decent clothes and we can talk about this, okay?" he offers. She nods her head and they get out of the shower. They put clothes on and walk down the stairs together. When they reach the bottom, Robin takes Regina's hand in his and kisses it. "It will all be okay, my love. We can fix this," he vows, staring deep into her eyes. She's about to say something but a voice from the kitchen cuts her off. "Yeah, if you can tell me where the pancake mix is, everything will be according to plan." Their heads snap to the woman raiding Regina's kitchen.

"Oh, and the Dark One would like some bacon."

* * *

hey friends! thanks for reading and commenting!

i should have said this in the beginning but i'm completely disregarding season 5. so this takes place about 3 weeks after emma saves regina.

love you lots!

-juju :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Day 22, Morning

CHAPTER 4 – DAY 22, MORNING

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Zelena?" Regina seethes. Zelena pillages through the kitchen cabinets and fridge as she answers, "Oh, well, we don't have anything back at the house, so I thought that I could take some food from you since we're family."

Regina's anger peaks with her sister's nonchalant attitude toward her. "Get out now. I don't want you near me or my property any time soon," she orders, and conjures a fireball in her hand. "Do you understand me?" she grunts.

"Don't be so rude, Regina. You are our host, after all," the Dark One says as she saunters past Regina and Robin, wiping her hands with a towel. "And where are you coming from?" Regina questions her, fireball slightly growing. "Just from the bathroom," the Dark One answers, her eyes shimmering with something almost playful. She locks eyes with Regina and continues, "It's quite steamy in there. Were you two taking a shower in there recently?"

The fireball in Regina's hand grows even larger and her eyes are blazing. "Now, now, dear sister. Don't go setting this beautiful house on fire just because the Dark One wants to poke fun at you and tree hugger's love life, or lack there of," Zelena chides, still sifting through the fridge. The Dark One locks eyes with Regina once more and the corner of her mouth twitches into a grin.

"You and Zelena are working together?" Robin chimes in, prompting the Dark One to roll her eyes so much, Regina thinks she actually heard them roll. "Much more than just working together, Locksley," the Dark One drolls, causing Zelena to chuckle. The Dark One bites her lip and looks back to Regina, who is about to let the fireball loose at the two biggest pains in her ass.

"Get your sidekick and leave now, so help me God," Regina grounds out. "What, Regina? What will you do?" the Dark One challenges her. Her gaze flickers temporarily to something behind Regina and she sighs. "Hopefully not something that will scar our son for the rest of his life."

This leaves Regina confused. Why would she bring up their son in a moment like this? Maybe it's just to get under her skin, which is definitely working. "Henry you can come in here. You don't have to be scared of me."

Regina spins around to find Henry just in the threshold of the kitchen, looking shocked and worried. She immediately puts out the fireball in her hand. Henry walks cautiously to Regina's side and mumbles, "Mom…" Regina puts an arm around him and says, "It's okay, Henry. Miss Swan was just leaving."

The Dark One huffs in amusement. "Back to formalities, are we, Madame Mayor? Fine, have it your way." Her gaze turns to Robin, who is giving her a intense dirty look. "If there's something you want to ask me, Nature Boy, do it now," she demands. Robin is caught of guard for a second, then regains his confidence. "Get out of our house before I do something you'll regret," he threatens.

The Dark One's eyes widen in, either amusement or surprise, Regina couldn't pick out. "Our? Our house? Gina you never told me you eloped with the male Katniss Everdeen over here!" she exclaims. "Katniss is much better, though," Zelena chimes in.

The Dark One walks towards Robin and gets so close; their bodies are almost touching. The Dark One leans in so that her mouth is hovering over his ear, and that Regina and Henry aren't able to hear what she is saying. "What a romantic love story. Someone else is having your baby while the woman you're currently with is having sinful thoughts of another," she whispers to him, leaving Robin stunned and confused. She smirks and walks toward Zelena. "Get the bacon?" she asks Zelena.

"For some awful reason, she doesn't have any so I got some eggs, pancake mix, and sausage," Zelena replies. The Dark One shakes her head and tsks under her breath. "Now, what kind of person doesn't have the greatest breakfast food to ever be created?"

"Apparently not a savior," Zelena spits. Regina can feel her anger grow as the Dark One laughs at her. "Goodbye, Your Majesty. See you in your dreams," the Dark One says before she and Zelena poof away in a black cloud of magic.

The remaining three stand there for a few seconds until Henry decides to break the ice: "I guess I'm having cereal for breakfast today." He moves from his mother's embrace into the kitchen. "What the hell just happened?" Robin gasps. "She's messing with us. She knows she has the upper hand." Regina replies, running her hands through her hair. "The upper hand in what?" Robin asks, sounding desperate. Regina thinks for a moment and answers, "I'm not sure exactly, but she seems like everything is going according to whatever plan she has."

"Well, whatever her plan is, we'll stop her. The Dark One can't stop all of us if we stand together," Henry interjects as he pours Rice Krispies in a bowl. Regina nods. "You're right Henry, but she _is_ your mother." "Yeah, but not the mother I love," he grumbles, making Regina's heart sink, not only for Emma, but for herself. It seems selfish to her, but she thinks of all the conversations Henry and Emma have probably had about her and how Henry didn't trust her or love her. _How the tables have turned_. Poor Henry, having to watch his birthmother go through such an ugly curse, all because of Regina.

Henry's voice brings Regina out of her thinking, "As soon as we get the darkness out of her, my mom will be back." Regina smiles and kisses Henry on his head. "She loves you Henry. Even like this, she will always love you," she reassures him. "I know, mom. I love you," he says.

"I love you, too, Henry," Regina smiles. "Now, finish your breakfast so that we can work on how to save that dork."

All of a sudden, Henry's face lights up. "I just had a thought." "What is it?" Regina asks.

"Instead of the Dark One, we can call her… The Dork One," he unveils. Regina and Robin laugh at Henry's funny new name for the darkest entity in all the realms. Regina claps her hands together and smiles broadly. "Operation Dork One it is."

* * *

hi everyone! i know it's been a little too long since i've uploaded a chapter, but good news! hopefully chapter 5 will be uploaded by the end of this week because y'all are so patient with me :) thanks to everyone leaving comments/favorites/follows/undying love. i hope everyone has a great week! much love 3 3

-juju :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Day 22, Afternoon

Later that day, Robin finds himself pouring whiskey into a glass in Regina's study. He needs this before what he is about to do. He takes a sip from the glass and grimaces when he sets it down. _Regina drinks some strong stuff_ , he thinks. He checks that the shades are drawn and the doors to the study are locked before he returns to the desk. Inhaling deeply, he opens the top drawer of Regina's desk. The Dark One's dagger glitters in the light of the dimly lit room. Robin picks it up and chants, "Emma Swan… Emma Swan… Emma Swan."

"You summoned me, Village Idiot," a ringing voice says from the opposite side of the room. Robin twists his head in the direction of the voice, seeing that the Dark One is leaning up against the far wall, near the windows. "What's your game, Dark One?" Robin immediately starts, rounding the desk and walking towards her. The Dark One shakes her head and replies, "I'm not sure I follow."

"What are you trying to do to us, me and Regina? Are you trying to come in between us so that you can pick up the scraps and somehow turn everything around so you look like the hero who saved the damsel?" Robin presses on. The Dark One lets a laugh fill the room before she answers his foolish question. "I can assure you that I am not trying to be some sort of hero." She pauses and stares into his nervous eyes with her own cold ones. "And Regina is _not_ some damsel in need of saving."

Robin raises the dagger and strides toward her. "Tell the truth! What do you want with us?" he commands. The Dark One smiles and shakes her head again. "Oh, Locksley, you need to learn how to ask politely." She raises her hand and Robin suddenly has an immense pressure in his throat. He tries desperately to breathe, dropping the dagger to the floor as shock overtakes him. The Dark One, hand still raised, makes a sound of approval, bends down and picks up the hilt of her dagger. "Thank you for being idiotic enough to let me have this back," she says, brandishing the dagger. The Dark One releases Robin of his temporary torture, and he falls to the floor, gasping for breath.

"It truly is a dream watching you suffer, but I have other important things to attend to," she chides. She poofs away, but Mr. Bow and Arrows pleads, "Wait! Wait, please don't leave yet." "Why?" growls the disembodied voice of the Dark One. "I… I want to make a deal with you," Robin stutters. "Ooh, that's interesting," the Dark One muses from the desk chair, her legs resting on the top of the desk. Her eyes flick to Robin, still on the floor. "What is it that you want?" she questions him.

He stands up and walks to the desk and puts his hands on the top, leaning over it and into the Dark One's space. "I want Regina to think of me when we're together, and not you." Amusement lights up her eyes as she delivers the news. "Now that is one request I cannot help with." Robin huffs and argues, "What are you talking about? You're the Dark One, you can do anything!"

"Thank you for the obvious, but there are circumstances in which I can't control," the Dark One returns, annoyed as ever to deal with a man who smells like too many car air-fresheners. "Such as?" Robin pushes. She sighs and replies, "Well, let's just say that Regina can't think of you when you're…together because of reasons that you nor I can help."

Robin's face scrunches up in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense to me," he mumbles, standing straight up and crossing his arms on his chest. "I didn't expect it to," the Dark One snarls. Defeated, Robin lowers his head and utters, "Then, if you can't help me with that, I want another thing from you." This peaks the Dark One's interest. _What could he possibly want other than anything to do with Regina?_ "And that is?"

"Make sure my baby and Zelena will stay safe, no matter what," he sounds like he is begging to the Dark One. Mostly because he is, and she _loves_ it. "Do you expect anything less of me?" she stands up, her voice somewhat accusing him of not thinking of her pet's welfare. "However, since you are willing to make a deal for their safety, I require something in return," she goes on. "Anything." _Oh, he is_ definitely _begging_.

The Dark One walks around the desk and enters Robin's personal space for the second time that day. She surveys him up and down, then, finally focuses her gaze into his crystal blue eyes. " I need you to be my inside man. I need you to tell me everything about what plans Regina and my parents have in store to make me 'normal' again," the Dark One divulges. "And you can't, under any circumstances, tell any one of those 'heroes' what you are doing for me."

Robin doesn't answer. He weighs the possibilities in his head. He'd be lying to the heroes trying to save the Dark One, especially Regina. On the other hand, he knows his unborn child will be guarded by the most powerful magic known to man. He still doesn't speak, which prompts the Dark One to hit a little harder. "Don't you want your bastard child to be safe?" she hisses in his ear. Robin groans and mutters, "Fine, fine. I'll do it." "Good," the Dark One sneers. "And I'll know if you're lying. It won't be good for you if you decide to pull that idiocy on me," she threatens. Suddenly, they hear the front door opening and a familiar voice ringing through the hallway. "Robin?"

"That's my cue," the Dark One mumbles. "You won't say anything to Regina." Robin shakes his head. "I won't." The Dark One stifles a laugh, amused by his immediate loyalty. "That wasn't a question. That was an order." She magically unlocks the study doors. "Get used to this," she deeply growls and disappears.

As soon as the Dark One's black cloud of magic dissipates, Regina opens the doors to the study. She is surprised that Robin is in here alone, especially with a drink on her desk, with no coaster. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was thinking that since The Dark One was in the house, she might have found the dagger," Robin quickly lies. He immediately regrets striking up the deal with the devil since he must lie to the woman he loves. Regina looks him dead in the eyes and mutters, "What did I say about calling her that?" He sighs, hoping she can hear the remorse in his voice. "I know, Regina. But, with all due respect, I can't call her _that_ name. It makes her seem less of an enemy."

" _That_ name is Emma," Regina snaps. "And you will call her Emma in my presence." "I'm sorry," Robin hangs his head in shame. Fake shame, of course.

She takes his hand in hers. "I am too." They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment or two, until Regina breaks contact. "Have you found the dagger?" Robin clears his throat. "No. My guess is that she took it when we found Zelena in the kitchen." " _Dammit_ ," Regina curses under her breath. Robin puts a reassuring hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, my love. We'll fix this," he smiles.

"I just want to know what her damned plan is," Regina groans. "She's tearing us apart."

Robin is completely floored by this revelation, and, according to her facial reaction, so is Regina. "Us? How is she tearing us apart, Regina?" Just as she is about to say something, Regina's phone rings, causing even more awkward tension than before. She presses the accept button and answers it. "Hello?"

"Regina? It's Belle. Rumple's awake. He's asking for you," Belle hurriedly says. "I'm on my way," Regina answers, then hangs up. "Rumple's awake finally," she tells Robin. "Maybe we can get some answers out of him." Robin nods and follows Regina out of the study. He pulls out his phone and texts his new boss what new developments have been made.

"Wow, 'tearing us apart.' Nice touch, Dark One," Zelena purrs behind the Dark One in her ear. "Thank you, my pet," the Dark One hums, and lays the object in her hand on the kitchen table. "Why did you make her say that anyway?" Zelena asks as she rubs the Dark One's shoulders and upper arms. The Dark One's head lulls to the side, savoring the touches of the wicked woman behind her. "I wanted to make the both of them think in my favor. I need Robin completely on my side and Regina to have doubts about their relationship," she answers.

"So that you can swoop in and take her for yourself?" Zelena jests. In a flash, the Dark One spins around and traps Zelena up against the kitchen counter, her hand applying pressure around the Witch's throat. "I've told you before not to bring that shit up," the Dark One growls. She leans closer and whispers, "Don't think for one second I won't make you regret it."

Zelena puts on her best puppy dog impression and chokes out, "But your promise to Robin…" "You think that I'd make a promise to that oaf? Please, have more faith in me," the Dark One laughs. Zelena's stare turns from innocence to sultry in seconds. Her hands slide up the black leather of the Dark One's jacket. "Oh, I do, my mistress," she whispers. The Dark One's façade falls away as her grip loosens around Zelena's throat, and Zelena smirks. Her hands travel up the Dark One's chest and rest on her shoulders. Zelena leans in to whisper in the Dark One's ear. "Let me show you how much faith I have in you," she spins them around and pins the Dark One where she had previously been. She starts kissing the Dark One's neck and leaving small bite marks to mark her territory.

Realizing she's had enough, the Dark One grabs Zelena by the hips and spins them around once more. She hoists the Witch onto the counter and starts her attack on Zelena's neck, not being very careful of leaving marks. Zelena moans and brings her legs around the Dark One's waist and her arms around her neck.

"Before we start, maybe we should put that away. Don't want the Queen hearing how much fun we're having, would we?" gasps Zelena, indicating the object still lying on the table. The Dark One pulls away just so their lips almost touch and she devilishly grins at her flustered pet. She untangles herself from the Witch's limbs and approaches the table.

The Dark One picks up Regina's heart in her hand and holds it for a moment before she sets it back in the box. She closes the top of it and brings her full attention back to the blushing woman behind her. She walks painfully slow back to Zelena, the clicking of her heels echoing through the empty house. Finally, she reaches Zelena and puts her legs around her hips again. Zelena throws her arms around the Dark One's neck and brings her closer than they were before.

Unable to resist anymore, the Dark One presses her lips to the Witch's in a passionate kiss. The Dark One conveys all of her emotions in this kiss, and Zelena understands why. Finally understands. The Dark One pulls away just slightly and murmurs, "I hope she can still hear us."

* * *

hi everyone! as promised, chapter 5! hope y'all enjoyed the end bit. and middle. and beginning. i just hope you enjoyed it all. if you didn't, leave me a note! thanks for staying with the story! much love 3 3

-juju :)


End file.
